Mansión de muñecas
by R. Malina Westerna
Summary: ¿Y si Doll no hubiese llegado a tiempo para ver al conde salir de la mansión Kelvin? ¿Y si Ciel descubriera que ella no ha sido cómplice de los secuestros? ¿Y si tomando en cuenta las sugerentes escenas de los caps 4 y 5 (soy la única que piensa mal de que Doll haya intentado encuerar a Smile?) , retirásemos a Elizabeth de la ecuación? CIEL X DOLL
1. Chapter 1

Diclamer: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales...si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera libraría a Doll de su destino fatal y volvería adulto a Ciel para poder violarlo sin ir a la cárcel :3 (ese maldito niño me hace sentir pederasta ¬¬)

**Mansión de muñecas**

No faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino cuando a lo lejos vislumbró las ardientes llamas y el negro humo que le hicieron acelerar el galope. Pronto se halló frente a lo que quedaba de la mansión, pues el fuego extinguiéndose ya la había consumido casi por completo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó del cabello y se adentró en las ruinas del edificio en busca de su "hermano mayor", más al no hallar más que la prótesis de su brazo, concluyó que este había perecido en las llamas. No le interesó en buscar los restos de su "padre" pues su relación con él era ciertamente distante, siendo la más pequeña de ellos, no la consideraba una pieza útil para sus planes, ni siquiera había recibido una prótesis, -"cuando crezcas y puedas pagarla con tu trabajo"- solían decirle sus hermanos, pero ella no tenía intención de ser parte de ese "proyecto"; por supuesto que agradecía al barón haberle dado un lugar donde dormir, pero su verdadera familia era el circo, aquellos con quienes había compartido las calles.

Apretó la huesuda prótesis de Joker contra su pecho, montó su caballo y emprendió el camino de vuelta, debía notificar la muerte de Joker a sus demás hermanos

-o-o-o-o-o-

Los maleantes que atacaron la mansión ya están en custodia de Scotland Yard, joven amo-dijo en su tono formal de siempre mientras le servía el té del desayuno a un joven pelinegro que no parecía estar prestando mucha atención.

-ajá-respondió sin interés fingiendo leer un documento, más realmente no tiene cabeza para ello

-¿sabe..?, todos ellos pertenecían al elenco principal, más sólo 5 de ellos irrumpieron en la casa- dicho esto el joven mostró un repentino interés en lo que acababa de escuchar

-¿estás seguro? Creo que falta alguien entre ellos- afirmó con cierta duda en su voz

-supongo que se refiere a la señorita Doll- mostrando una sonrisa casi insolente-puesto que usted mismo se enfrentó a Joker- halló una insistente mirada como respuesta a ello- …si, ella no participó en el asalto, de hecho, hasta ahora no hay evidencia de que ella haya participado en los secuestros

-Tampoco hay evidencia de lo contrario- respondió enseguida, como quien busca convencerse más a uno mismo que a otro

-Sin embargo, el escuadrón especial se dirige en estos momentos al asentamiento del circo dispuesto a arrestar a todos- el pelinegro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ya sabe usted que ellos suelen ser algo violentos.

El conde comenzó a caminar tras su escritorio en círculos, notoriamente preocupado y contrariado

-Si me permite decirlo, pienso que si fuera esa su intención, no tendría inconveniente en tomar custodia de la señorita para ahorrarle una desagradable e injusta estadía en prisión, usted tiene la autoridad suficiente para tomar ese tipo de acciones.

-¿estás loco? No podría traerla aquí

-Bueno, no hay muchas opciones: es una huérfana. ¿Dejará que vuelva a las calles?

-¡sería perjudicial para mi compromiso con Elisabeth y la reputación de la familia Phamtomhive!- alzó la voz histérico, a punto de comenzar a morderse las uñas

-¡Ah! Esta mañana llegó este correo de su tia, la duquesa de Midford- extendiendole el sobre – puede que su contenido le resulte interesante- dijo esto último con cierto tono "sugerente"

(Mirando a su mayordomo interrogante)- acaso lo has leído?

-¡Como podría!- se mostró ofendido- El sello no ha sido violado…

***flash back***

Esta el oscuro mayordomo sosteniendo una vela en su mano izquierda, en la otra sostiene una carta sobre ella, y entre ambos, para evitar quemar el papel, una hoja de cristal, el papel contenido dentro ha sido doblado más de una vez, por lo cual las siluetas de tinta de la escritura se empalman, más esto no parece detener al demonio que, decidido a descifrar el mensaje que contiene, afila la mirada y gira varias veces el sobre.

***Fin del flash back***

El conde sostiene un segundo más la mirada de desconfianza hacia su sirviente para luego rasgar el costado del sobre y leer su contenido.

Apenas terminó de leer soltó la carta sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a paso apresurado a la salida.

-¡Muévete Sebastian!, se nos hace tarde

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Heme aquí de vuelta con otra historia de Ciel x Doll( sigo sin superar que la hayan matado *se hace bolita*), esta ves si tendrá una continuación, no se que tan larga, la idea está ahí pero sin ser escrita, no prometo nada, pero de momento les dejo esta pequeña escena esperando que si les gusta me dejen algún comen, igual puede que se me haya ido la onda con algunos detallitos de escena y ortografía (bitch please! son casi las 3 am, a esta hora ya soy más zombie que humano!) así que se aceptan críticas y sugerencias.

léanme, los leo, nos leemos, etc :p se despide Reeth Westerna ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada hago la acotación de que, ya que Ciel luce mayor en la tercera temporada del anime que en las otras dos anteriores, para mi tiene 15 y no 12 porque... ¡bitch please! un niño preadolescente no puede ser tan sexy, ¡NO PUEDE! entonces yo me lo figuré más grande cuando vi la serie, y no es culpa mía, el hecho de que me guste (les juro que no estoy justificando mi pedofilia! D: ) y bueno, para fines prácticos, el Ciel de esta historia tiene 15 y Doll también, ¡punto! y ahora sí, pueden seguir con la historia.

**Diclamer**: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales...si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera libraría a Doll de su destino fatal y volvería adulto a Ciel para poder violarlo sin ir a la cárcel :3

**El rescate**

Ya había amanecido cuando llegó al campamento del arca de Noé, llevó su caballo hasta la tienda de Beast, pues supuso que en ausencia de Joker ella tomaría el liderazgo de la familia, pero su tienda estaba vacía, entonces fue a la de Dagger teniendo el mismo resultado, pensó entonces en buscar a Jumbo, cuando escuchó un alboroto fuera de la tienda, y salió para toparse con un confuso escenario: cirqueros huyendo, chocando entre si y tirando todo a su paso, en su confusión no supo cuando fue que un sujeto notoriamente más fuerte y alto le sujetó las muñecas y la tiró al suelo para someterla.

-¡Suelteme! ¡Qué diablos le sucede! –Gritó fuera de sí tratando de liberarse de su agarre

-Esto es un arresto, desde ahora perteneces a Scotland Yard, vivo o muerto, y si te resistes no dudaré en hacer uso de la fuerza

-Suelte ahora mismo a esa chica!- vociferó una voz conocida

-¡Conde Phamtomhive! ¿Que chica?- preguntó el oficial. Fue entonces cuando Doll logró librar sus muñecas y volteó para reconocer al muchacho.

-Esa-señalando a Doll

-¿Es una chica?- Preguntó incrédulo el uniformado, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada con cierta expresión morbosa, ante lo cual Doll atinó a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho rápidamente con un gesto de indignación-ningún muchacho podría imitar tan bien ese típico ademán femenino

-Ella es mi testigo protegido y se va conmigo

-¡Maldito aristócrata! ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que te plazca?- lo confrontó, pero en ese momento otro uniformado de mayor rango se hizo presente

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- preguntó el recién llegado

-Capitán- habló mayordomo- mi amo ha solicitado la liberación de esta señorita, puesto que es el testigo principal que contribuyó a la resolución del caso, y el convenio que se hizo con ella estipulaba que no sería puesto bajo arresto.

-comprendo y respeto el convenio que se ha tratado, pero la individua en cuestión es huérfana y menor de edad, además de que las investigaciones aún no han terminado.

-estará bajo mi custodia en la mansión Phantomhive- intervino Ciel

El capitán quedó pensativo unos segundos- tiene esto una aprobación real?

-¡La tendrá en breve!- apresuró a responder

-Está bien… oficial: libere a la reclusa y vaya por el resto.

-pero…

-las acciones del conde tienen respaldo de la corona, oponernos a ellas sería perjudicial para nuestra unidad, y no queremos problemas

-Agradecemos su colaboración capitán- dijo Sebastian, mientras que el joven noble se acercaba a la muchacha ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.-que tenga un buen día.- los despidió cortés el mayordomo.

Sebastian guió a la castaña hasta la carrosa y ella le siguió como por inercia, estaba totalmente desconcertada y no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Smile era un noble? ¿Porqué estaba abogando por ella? ¿Qué había sido de sus hermanos? ¿Qué sucedería con el arca de Noé?, todo esto se cuestionaba sosteniendo la mirada hacia la nada, cuando por la ventana distinguió que acababan de cruzar una cerca; poco más después, el coche se detuvo y Sebastian les abrió la puerta desde fuera de él.

-Pecas: ¡Bienvenida a la mansión Phantomhive!- dijo Smile con una mueca de cortesía, entonces Doll bajó del vehículo para hallarse anonadada con el magnífico edificio al que acababan de llegar, grande, elegante y rodeado de hermosos jardines. Siguió a Smile y Black al portón y casi sintió su mandíbula llegar al piso al entrar y toparse con el soberbio salón principal y el maravilloso candelabro que pendía sobre sus cabezas.

-Sebastian te guiará a tu habitación

-Por aquí señorita Doll- llamó su atención mientras subia por la escalera, ella corrió un poco para darle alcance al llegar al pasillo del primer piso, el mayordomo llevaba un paso apresurado y conforme pasaban por las habitaciones hacía acotaciones sobre algunas de ellas.

-Este es el salón de juegos-(tres puertas más adelante)- ésta es la oficina del joven amo…. Éste es el estudio….ésta es la habitación del amo (Doll lamentó no haber alcanzado a contar el número de puertas para llegar a ésta)….y-(n número de puertas más tarde)-ésta será su habitación- girando la perilla dorada.

Por tercera ocasión en el poco tiempo que llevaba de haber llegado, se halló encantada: la habitación era elegante y espaciosa, había varios floreros de blancas rosas sobre los diversos muebles, un ventanal enorme que daba hacia los jardines, un baño personal, e incluso había varios vestidos aparentemente nuevos y de su talla sobre una ancha y suave cama adoselada.

-No estaba muy seguro de su talla y gusto en colores, espero me disculpe por ello- comentó el mayordomo

-¡Black! ¡Son hermosos! -Dijo tomando uno de ellos de color azul profundo y tanteándolo sobre su figura.

-Me alegra que le gusten señorita, porque tendrá que escoger uno a la brevedad posible y cambiar su atuendo. Vamos a presentarla al resto de la familia Phantomhive

-¡Pero Smile dijo que era huérfano!- esbozó con cierta decepción de que el pelinegro le hubiese mentido en ese detalle.

-Lo es… ahora, con su permiso, me retiraré para que pueda cambiarse- apenas le oyó decirlo y la puerta ya había sido cerrada tras de él, dejándola nuevamente con la duda sobre a qué se refería con "el resto de la familia", sin embargo lo dejó pasar para tomarse una ducha rápida y cambiarse. La simple presencia de agua caliente y espumoso jabón parecían un sueño, pero el toparse con una enorme tina de mármol se asemejaba bastante a su idea del paraíso.

-o-o-o-

He aquí el segundo cap de esta historia, espero les haya gustado porque me estuve quebrando la cabeza toda la semana para escribirlo D: (digo, no es lo mismo tener la idea que redactarla) espero poder subir pronto la continuación, que luego la uni me trae corta de tiempo (de hecho deben agradecer al paro de Ayotzinapa que haya podido publicar esto)

Como siempre se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias, nos estamos leyendo! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada quero agradecerles por sus comentarios e interés en la historia, sobre todo a **damydark** quien ha seguido esta y mis demás publicaciones de Ciel xDoll desde el principio. Ahora, quiero dejar un par de comentarios personales que por otro medio no puedo hacerles llegar a los destinatarios por carecer de una cuenta en fanfiction.

**Nippah: **no quiero spoilerearte ni nada, pero considerando tu comentario, te aviso que no te arrepentirás de seguir esta historia dentro de uno o dos capítulos más :) .

**Anna: **definitivamente Doll va violar a Ciel, aún no se me ocurre como, pero lo hará, ella debe hacerme justicia porque yo no puedo, iría a la cárcel T_T xD

Y bueno… ahora si, los dejo leer

**Conociendo la mansión**

**Diclamer:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales...si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera libraría a Doll de su destino fatal y volvería adulto a Ciel para poder violarlo salvajemente

Después de haber probado hasta los famosos aceites relajantes de lavanda, hallábase la castaña sentada sobre la cama, abrochándose los zapatos y con la toalla hecha turbante sobre la cabeza, y dándole la espalda a la entrada de la habitación, cuando escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta y con descuido admitió su entrada verbalmente. La puerta se abrió, alcanzó a virar el cuello apenas unos trienta grados para ver de reojo la silueta del joven Conde y rápidamente volvió a la vista, pues se percató de que su cabello se hallaba todo recogido bajo la toalla y su rostro estaba totalmente expuesto.

-¿Todo bien pecas?- preguntó el muchacho adentrándose en la habitación

(quitándose la toalla de la cabeza apresuradamente)-¡Claro! -Respondió con la voz ligeramente agitada mientras llevaba todo su cabello a la cara con los dedos- ya casi estoy lista- levantose de la cama y se giro el ro para verlo.

(Con rostro extrañado y aproximandose)-ammm… creo que deberías acomodar mejor esto- acercando su mano hacia su rostro de la castaña.

-¡No! -Soltó al momento, dando un paso en reversa y llevando una mano a su rostro para evitar el contacto. Fue entonces que por fin comprendió que era lo que le faltaba a "La princesa Doll", aparentemente el joven no era muy observador (basta y sobra con recordar que no se dio cuenta de que Doll era una chica hasta el capítulo 5), nuevamente acercó su mano al rostro de la chica, pero con más delicadeza- ¿me dejas…?- pidió permiso, y Doll cedió retirando su mano dudosa

El conde apartó el cabello de su rostro para descubrir la enorme cicatriz que ella siempre ocultaba y la acarició con delicadeza. –No parece tan grave, incluso me atrevería a decir que puede arreglarse- dedicándole una media sonrisa

-¿Que no es tan grave?, perdí ese ojo, ¿cómo podría arreglarse?

-pues… existen las prótesis, y existe un nuevo proyecto médico experimental llamado cirugía plástica, que dice poder solucionar este tipo de cosas, no sé si tu quieras…

-¡Claro que si!, si es que es posible, pero debe ser demasiado caro, cómo podría…

-De eso no te preocupes Pecas, yo lo arregla…-fue interrumpido repentinamente por el abrazo de la castaña.

-¡Oh Smile! ¡Gracias! ¡Cielos! ¡Gracias!- decía entusiasmada mientras lo estrujaba al punto de casi dejarlo sin aire.

-No es nada- soltandose de su abrazo un tanto frikeado (no es que estuviera acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto)-mientras tanto usa esto- sacando un parche fino de seda y encaje- si alguien pregunta diremos que es sólo una contusión temporal.

-está bien, pero Ya te he mostrado mi rostro y tu no me has mostrado el tuyo-proximandose curiosa llevando su mano rumbo al parche del muchacho. El joven Phantomhie sintió sudar frió por un momento cuando repentinamente llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Adelante! -Apresuró a contestar

-Jóven amo, ya todos han cesado sus actividades y les están esperando en el salón, anunció asomendose un poco por la puerta para luego retirarse y cerrarla nuevamente.

Sientiéndose aliviado -Ahora debes seguirme al salón para presentarte, … y Doll,- estando ambos ya en el pasillo- por favor, llámame Ciel, nada de Smile frente a los otros, ¿entendido?

-¡Claro S…Ciel!

-o-o-o-

(Ya en el salón)

-Les presento a la señorita Doll, ella será a partir de hoy, residente de la mansión por tiempo indefinido- anunció Sebastian

-¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Ya no seré más la única mujer en la casa!...¡bienvenida! soy Mei-rin, ama de llaves de esta mansión- se mostró entusiasmada e hizo una reverencia cruzando los talones y alzando un poco su uniforme.

(Tras besar su mano en ademán caballeresco [cosa que provocó que Ciel cascara los dientes e hiciera temblar una ceja])- finían, jardinero al servicio de la familia Phantomhive- la chica alzó una ceja por un momento volveando a ver a Ciel, luego simplemente sonrió despreocupada y asintió.

(Estrechando su mano)-Bard, cocinero de los Phantomhive- Doll mantuvo su sonrisa, aún habiéndose dado cuenta de que éste tenía las manos llenas de carbón y en su ropa se percibía un olor a quemado.

-Y él es el señor Tanaka- señaló sebastian a un hombre de edad trajeado que sostenía una tasa de té oriental

-¡Muy bienvenida sea señorita Doll! Esperamos que encuentre agradable su futura estadía en la mansión. – expresó Tanaka dejando a todos asombrados, entonces bebió un sorbo a su tasa y se desinfló volviendo a su forma "chivi", dejando a Doll bastante extrañada.

-Así es Tanaka, ya te acostumbrarás- dijo Ciel, ahora te mostraré la mansión- ofrecióle su brazo y una vez prendida de él, comenzaron el "tour informativo" a lo largo de toda la mansión (omitiendo obviamente aquellas recámaras con "prácticas secretas")

Pasadas algunas horas, llegaron al comedor, la mesa inmensa estaba ya llena de deliciosos manjares y postres.

Ciel sacó la silla de un extremo de la mesa para ella y luego se dirigió hacia el otro extremo para sentarse, lo cual dejó extrañada a la castaña -_que raros son estos modos de la nobleza- _pensó- oye S…Ciel, ¿no crees que estamos muy lejos uno del otro?

-A mi me parece perfectamente normal, siempre que hay invitados ocasionales en la mansión...

-Pero yo no soy invitada ocasional- bufó encogiéndose de hombros

(Suspira pesadamente)-está bien, puedes sentarte aquí, abriendo una silla a su costado

Alzose rápidamente lista para emprender la carrera a lo largo de la sala cuando….

-¡Despacio! No es apropiado correr en el comedor- la detuvo apenas al primer paso, entonces Doll respiró hondamante, hizo ademán de anudar algo bajo su barbilla y entonces comenzó a caminar, su andar era ligero y elegante, y su postura nada le pedía a la de una dama de sociedad. Era justo esa misma transformación que tenía al subir a la cuerda floja, y fue entonces que Ciel comprendió a que se atribuía que le llamaran "la princesa del circo". Claro que el encanto se rompió en el momento en que se sentó y comenzó a acercarse los platones de comida para servirse "a manos llenas".

-¡Ejem, ejem!- carraspeó Ciel

-¿Ah? ¿y ahora que sucede?

-No es propio de una doncella comer como si no hubiera un mañana- intervino Sebastian acercándose por el lado izquierdo de la castaña para servir su plato en cantidades que Doll juzgó en exceso pequeñas, más la insistente mirada de Ciel la hizo abstenerse de objetar algo en lo absoluto.

La cena se llevó a cabo bajo extraño silencio, pues mientras Ciel comía con toda naturalidad, Doll se esforzaba por descifrar cual de todos los extraños cubiertos era el que debía usar en cada ocasión, luego comenzó a tratar de imitar los movimientos de Ciel… con desastrozos resultados, mientras tanto Sebastian se esforzaba por contener la risa, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Ciel, quien se detuvo a mirarle con dureza, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada sin soltar palabra alguna durante casi un minuto, entonces Doll aprovechó la distracción para terminarse todo lo habido en su plato lo más rápido posible, pues la tensión se le hacía insoportable.

Sebastian cortó el "duelo de miradas" para acercarse a recoger el plato de la muchacha y atinó a comentar para sesar la tensión:

-He cumplido con el encargo que me ha hecho esta tarde joven amo, el médico cirujano vendrá mañana mismo, por la mañana.

Dicho esto, la joven circense dirigió una mirada de duda y confusión al muchacho a su derecha, quien se limitó a sentir con la cabeza mientras posaba su mano sobre la de ella en señal de apoyo.

La jóven circense se mostró muy nerviosa ante la precipitación de "su asunto" no pensó que fuesen a acordar algo tan rápido,claro que cuando se tiene poder y dinero, todas las puertas te son abiertas (y esa es una realidad que se extiende hasta nuestra época :/). Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía recordar el camino a su habitación (o al menos eso fue lo que ella dijo), El conde estaba por pedir a Sebastian que la llevara, más cuando volteo hacia donde acababa de verlo, ya no estaba, entonces tuvo que ofrecerse _de mala gana_ (nótese el sarcasmo) a llevarla el mismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mansión Phantomhive es todo un mundo nuevo para Doll, pero gracias a esa "dualidad" característica de su persona, quizá no le sea tan dificil el adaptarse. Está claro el porqué ella se adecua mejor al caracter de Ciel que Lizzie (según yo)

planeaba incluir algunos detalles más en este capítulo, pero sentí que ya quedaría muy largo y nisiquiera sabía si podría lograrlo esta semana, así que decidí mejor cortarle ahí para seguir lo demas en otro cap.

pero.. ¿que piensan de esta historia? ¿tienen alguna sugerencia? ¡estoy abierta a ellas! procuraré publicar la otra semana, si la fac me da chance de escribir, pero no prometo nada eh, lo que si, no puede llegar diciembre sin que haya publicado ya el 4o cap, ¡me determinaré a ello!

espero les haya gustado este cap, ¡nos estamos leyendo! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

*entra cargando un pesado y enorme escudo metálico* Sé que dije que actualizaría antes de que llegara diciembre, pero se me vino el final de semestre y estuve hasta el cuello de exámenes y trabajos finales D: no me maten por eso, porfa OnO *se esconde tras el escudo*

En fin, sin más preámbulos, les dejo el siguiente cap

**Disclamer: **Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales...si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera libraría a Doll de su destino fatal y castigaría a Ciel por haber sido malvado con ella (claro que habría un látigo y esposas de por medio ¬u¬)

**Restauración de juguetes**

La mañana y un hombre en bata blanca habían arribado desde temprano a la mansión, y el joven Phantomhive no paraba de caminar círculos frente a la puerta de una estancia cerrada.

-Creará un surco sobre la duela si no deja de caminar así, amo- bromeó Sebastian que iba pasando por el pasillo con una charola y un té.- espero que esta infusión calme sus ansias

-Ya llevan horas ahí, ¿deberían tardar tanto? ¿Habrá surgido algún inconveniente? ¿Estará bien Pecas?

-Cálmese joven amo, no están abriéndola y exponiendo sus órganos. Es una cirugía estética, si hay algo a que temerle es a que por un resultado desfavorable, la señorita Doll pretenda asesinarlo por desfigurarle el rostro.

El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse los puso alerta a ambos, entonces el hombre de la bata salió de ésta para comunicarles que su labor había concluido de forma exitosa y que la paciente habría de portar vendajes durante al menos las próximas 5 horas antes de poder apreciarse el resultado de la operación, además que debía usar un parche durante varias semanas la mayor parte del día, e ir aumentando gradualmente el tiempo en que lo dejara para que el ojo que no había usado en tanto tempo se fuera acostumbrando y no pescara alguna infección.

Ciel se dirigió a la habitación ansioso por entrar, más el médico le detuvo, alegando que la paciente seguía bajo los efectos del la anestesia somnífero y que debía dejarle descansar. A continuación, el hombre se disculpó alegando que tenía otros compromisos y se retiró de la mansión.

Una vez que desapareció de su vista, el conde entreabrió la puerta para vislumbrar solamente un bulto envuelto entre las sabanas de la cama y una mesita metálica llena de vendas ensangrentadas y algodones, detuvo su vista un par de segundos sobre el bulto solamente para percatarse de su movimiento al respirar y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

-La señorita estará bien señor, debemos dejarla descansar. No se preocupe por nada, llamaré a Mey-Rin para que limpie los restos de la operación y atienda a la señorita una vez que ésta despierte- dicho esto sacó una campanilla de su bolsillo y comenzó a agitarla.

-Además, podemos aprovechar el tiempo que dure su indisposición para continuar con el último caso.

-¿De qué hablas Sebastian? ya habíamos cerrado el último caso. Atrapamos a los responsables de los secuestros y el escuadrón detuvo a los rezagados del circo- acotó Ciel confundido

-resulta, joven amo, que hay algo más detrás de los secuestros del circo, pero preferiría que continuáramos hablando sobre ello en su estudio, pues a juzgar por los pasos torpes que escucho aproximarse, diría que Mey-Rin ya está en el pasillo.-A continuación llevó su mano hacia atrás justo a tiempo para sostener del brazo a la doncella que aproximándose por la espalda de él, ya iba a medio camino de estamparse en el suelo.

Mey-Rin se sonrojó apenada y tras recibir las instrucciones del mayordomo, se adentró en la habitación de Doll; mientras tanto Ciel se dirigió a su estudio con su mayordomo siguiéndole como una sombra.

o-o-o-o-o

-¿Un orfanato en las colinas?

-Así es joven amo, entre las propiedades del Barón Kelvin se hallaba "Renbon Workhouse". Se desconoce si exista aún población alguna en él, o si el edificio fue utilizado para otros fines.

-¿Será acaso esa la forma en que reclutó a los miembros del Arca de Noé, Criándolos bajo el hospicio y no solamente como un benefactor económico de su circo? ¿Tendrá que ver acaso con el motivo de los secuestros?

-qué brillante deducción amo, sin embargo nos faltan muchas piezas para completar éste rompecabezas

-Debemos ir a ese orfanato a investigar, y debe ser lo más pronto posib…- En ése momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una muchacha ceñida en un vestido lila de cabello largo, ondulado y color violeta, y un par de maravillosos ojos azules que refulgían como zafiros.

Al joven conde se le fue la mandíbula al piso, y aunque en un principio le fue imposible reconocerla, cuando esta se aproximó a paso veloz hacia su escritorio y se inclinó hacia él cerrando uno de sus ojos (el que siempre sirvió) para decirle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡Te veo Smile!- no le quedó duda alguna.

-¿Pe….pecas? ¿acabas de despertar?

-No exactamente, en realidad lo hice hace varias horas, pero quedé charlando con Mey- Rin, ¡es tan linda! Mira lo que me prestó (estirando un mechón de su peluca violeta, la cual no había sido notada hasta ese momento por Ciel, que estaba demasiado asombrado viendo el resultado de la operación sobre sus ojos).

-¿Ah? ¿Para qué te pusiste eso?, ya no eres un personaje de espectáculo

(hablando rápidamente) - Lo sé, pero me pareció que combinaba excelente con el vestido, estuvimos viendo varias fotos de un álbum viejo y pensamos que ni mi corte ni mi tocado de flores se amoldaban muy bien al vestido, y no quisiera dejarlo crecer, sería muy estorboso para dormir y…

-¡Pecas!... –la interrumpió de golpe - estoy muy ocupado en este momento, además, no se supone que andes por ahí con el ojo destapado.

(Con expresión dolida y cabizbaja)- está bien S...Ciel, me retiraré- se dio la vuelta arrastrando los pies y se colocó el parche

(Levantándose de su escritorio y tratando se sonar sereno)- ¡Espera Doll!- la chica giró la cabeza con cierta "luz de esperanza" en su mirada- Te ves-_endemoniadamente hermosa *o*-_... muy bien. Me alegra que la operación haya resultado exitosa y que puedas ver también con tu otro ojo, no quisiera que por un descuido se infectara. Debes volver a tu habitación y descansar… mañana pueden ir a Londres tu y Mey- Rin a buscar más pelucas, pero hoy tú debes cuidarte y yo debo trabajar, ¿lo entiendes?-

La respuesta de Doll fue bastante favorable, cambió su humor y abrazó al pelinegro agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

La escena fue presenciada por el mayordomo y por el ama de llaves que iba entrando con una charola de té y pastelillos. Ella no pasó por alto el gesto de la joven circense ni la ausencia de rechazo al contacto que solía manifestar su amo ante ese tipo de acciones por parte de su prima.

Doll soltó el abrazo, hizo una reverencia relativamente bien hecha y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes invitar a la peliroja a acompañarla, a lo cual ella respondió que la esperara en el lugar.

La castaña se alejó por el pasillo con entusiasmo mientras que la doncella se adentraba en la habitación con una expresión un tanto seria, dejó la charola sobre el escritorio y de dirigió a la puerta estática, pero justo al llegar al marco de ésta giró sobre sus talones y se decidió a expresar lo que la consternaba,

-Joven amo, no quisiera sonar atrevida, pero…¿la señorita Doll sabe sobre su compromiso con la señorita Elisabeth?

-o-o-o-o

Había pensado en dejar a Doll con su habitual imagen, su cicatriz y todo, porque Ciel debe poder amarla como tal, y sería algo superficial cambiar su físico cuando lo más hermoso de ella es su atípica personalidad, pero luego pensé en que si ella misma solía ocultar a toda costa su cicatriz, entonces de tener la oportunidad, seguramente le haría feliz el recuperar su ojo, además de que si ahora sería parte de la vida de la aristocrasia, no lograría encajar muy bien con esa imagen, tapar la mitad de la cara con el fleco no luciría muy elegante, y un parche en una chica tampoco. También se me ocurrió que así como siempre usaba un tocado de flores para su personaje del circo, a Doll probablemente le gustaría estar constantemente reinventándose así misma sin perder la posibilidad de lucir como "Freckles" de vez en cuando, por eso metí lo de las pelucas :p

Ahora, algunos mensajes personales:

**Damydark: **no se me da mucho escribir cosas largas, de hecho usualmente sólo hago oneshots, siento que si me propusiera hacer capítulos kilométricos probablemente me pondría en un plan super perfeccionista y ni los terminaría, ni los publicaría ni nada :/

**Nippah:** pienso igual que tú, Lizzie rifaría si no fuera porque lo de las espadas sólo aparece en la aventura del barco, en todo lo demás de la serie yo diría que más que inocente, es infantil, rubia y estúpida, y como que eso no va muy bien con Ciel

**Rayen RRR:** Doll tendrá que tomar la iniciativa de violarlo, la verdad es que aunque se haga el difícil, Ciel sabe que lo quiere ¬u¬ mujajaja xD

**Vlad Turunen: **Turunen es por Tarja? Que buen gusto musical eh ;)

Ahora, en otro tema, si te gustó Doll en en opening, cuando conozcas su genial personalidad… pff no podrás vivir sin ella, es en mi opinión, de los mejores personajes de toda la serie, será tuerta y poco femenina, pero es lista, intrépida y adorable! No quiero spoilerearte, pero cuando llegues al final del arco del circo, entenderás el porqué de mi obsesión por cambiar el curso de la historia original.

**o-o-o**

En fin, puede que halla resultado algo soso el capítulo, pero espero que les haya gustado. Probablemente no demore tanto en la próxima actualización considerando que ya casi estoy de vacasiones, pero no prometo nada, no me gusta romper con mis promesas :/

Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o comentario, háganmelo saber, y si gustan pueden seguir la página de facebook que recién creé destinada al **Ciel x Doll**, donde pretendo compartir algunas imágenes, recomendaciones de historias y demás cosillas frikis xD

pages/Ciel-x-Doll-Freckles-Kuroshitsuji/815043845203593?fref=ts

léanme, los leo, nos leemos, etc :p se despide Reeth Westerna :)


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada, algunos mensajes:

**Glu: **no te preocupes, su cabello continuará siendo corto, por eso incluí lo de las pelucas, para que pueda cambiar de vez en cuando y seguir siendo ella siempre, yo tampoco quiero cambiarla mucho, la amo tal cual es :D

**Nippah: ** según yo Doll tampoco asesinó jamás a nadie, igual sólo vi la serie animada y no me he leído el manga, pero por lo que vi ella hace su acto para atraer a los niños pero no participa en las batallas, incluso en una parte dispara a un policía en un brazo, pero cuando este reacciona ella no se muestra capaz de asesinarlo.

Claro que en su comportamiento como freckles se muestra mucho más ruda e intrépida y eso también da que pensar.

**Damydark: **demonios! No me di cuenta de que no había alineado el texto correctamente, centré el título y ya no me fijé en lo demás antes de publicarlo, gracias por decirme.

Respecto a lo de los guiones, debo confesar que soy la piedrés computacional y no sé cómo es que se sacan los guiones largos D: creo que debo averiguarlo

**Bel- 808: **me alegro que te guste mi historia, yo también quedé muy decepcionada del final y lloré como niña pequeña cuando mataron a Doll *se limpia una lágrima* más aún cuando descubrí que casi no había historias de ellos dos en el fandom, siendo una pareja tan linda! Por eso fue que me animé a escribir una historia sobre ellos y espero que otros también sigan mi ejemplo, porque nomás escribo y escribo pero no veo nada ni nadie nuevo en el fandom :/

**una pequeña acotación: ****_lo que se encuentra en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes, (entre paréntesis, acotaciones de la autora y acciones o actitudes previas a los diálogos)_**

**Ahora sí, los dejo leer :)**

**Disclamer:**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales...si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera libraría a Doll de su destino fatal y le daría una mínima pisca de conciencia a Ciel para que esta lo atormente por ser haber sido tan cruel ¬¬

**Adaptándose a un nuevo tablero de juego**

La castaña se alejó por el pasillo con entusiasmo mientras que la doncella se adentraba en la habitación con una expresión un tanto seria, dejó la charola sobre el escritorio y de dirigió a la puerta estática, pero justo al llegar al marco de ésta giró sobre sus talones y se decidió a expresar lo que tanto la consternaba,

-Joven amo, no quisiera sonar atrevida, pero…¿la señorita Doll sabe sobre su compromiso con la señorita Elisabeth?

-No sé que tenga que ver esto con Doll- dijo como quien se niega a entender la relación de los hechos- pero ciertamente algo que no podrá permanecer oculto por mucho tiempo es carácter de mi relación con Elisabeth…-

A Mey-Rin se le estrujó el corazón de pensar en la reacción de Doll al enterarse, para ella era obvio que la castaña sentía algo por su joven amo y ésta le inspiraba una gran simpatía.

-…mi compromiso con ella ha sido anulado…- la joven lo miró con una expresión entre confundida y atónita- … el hecho es que jamás fue algo formal, simplemente es lo que estaba planeado por nuestros padres desde que nacimos, jamás se formalizó y siempre lo dimos por hecho, a pesar de que a mi tía jamás le convenció la idea; pero recientemente mi prima se ha comprometido formalmente con un duque que ha conocido en su estadía en Paris, y se prevé que la ceremonia se llevará a cabo dentro d meses.-dijo esto último con cierta vergüenza en su rostro, sin embargo, tras oír esto, la luz volvió al rostro de Mey-Rin

-Mirando el lado bueno, ahora podrá escoger usted mismo a quien será su compañera de vida, ¿no lo cree así?

-Si… supongo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en esas tonterías… Ahora, si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, deberías ir a atender a Doll. No quiero que venga a distraerme ni que ande deambulando sola por los pasillos-

-¡Entendido!- hace una reverencia y se retira.

-Es sorprendente la rapidez con que la señorita Doll ha comenzado a ganarse los afectos de los miembros de ésta mansión, ¿no lo cree?- comentó el mayordomo

-Eso parece, sólo espero que no se convierta en una distracción y no interfiera con sus actividades-

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Mey-Rin o a usted?- preguntó con cierta sorna

- deja de insinuar tonterías y ve a traerme algo dulce. Yo buscaré si en alguno de estos documentos traídos de la mansión Kelvin se especifica la dirección donde yace el tal "Renboun Workhouse" y si sus actividades consisten realmente en hospedar a gente sin hogar.

-Usted ordena, joven amo- hace una reverencia y se retira

-…Idiota- masculló el conde cuando el mayordomo hubo salido de la habitación, entonces sacó del bolsillo de su saco una paleta, la miró unos segundos, curvó sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa, la guardó y devolvió su atención a su trabajo.

-o-o-o-o-

Los siguientes días se observó claramente la influencia de Doll en las actividades normales de la mansión.

El ama de llaves comenzó a madrugar más temprano que nunca, pues la joven circense tenía la costumbre de iniciar temprano el día y despertarla para hacer cosas juntas, incluso muchas veces ayudaba a Mey-Rin en las labores de limpieza y a Bard con el desayuno, reduciendo así los incidentes desagradables relacionados con las tareas matutinas de los sirvientes, pues su experiencia como supuesta novata en el circo la había hecho muy capaz en tales labores.

También se le veía de vez en cuando ayudando a Finny en el invernadero, sin importarle llenarse de tierra y hojas, lo cual trajo como consecuencia que éste dedicara un espacio del ala este del jardín a plantar rosas blancas agrupadas de forma tal, que desde el balcón de la habitación de Doll, parecían formar un bello cisne.

Está de más decir lo mucho que esto molestó al conde, que tras proferir exclamaciones de tipo: "los sirvientes no deben realizar cambios en la propiedad sin consultarlo con su amo previamente" estuvo a nada de ordenarle a Sebastian que se deshiciera del cisne y sancionar a Finny, si no fuera por la intervención de la castaña que abogó por el jardinero alabando su obra como una muestra de sincera amistad.

Ciel reprendió más de una vez a la castaña por intervenir en las labores domesticas de los sirvientes siendo ella un huésped y no un trabajador en la mansión, sin embargo a ella no pareció importarle, pues siguió haciéndolo continuamente a espaldas de él, lo cual no era muy difícil considerando que el conde no era precisamente muy madrugador.

A media tarde solía verse a la nueva residente practicando peligrosos actos de equilibrismo en el salón principal y leyendo al mismo tiempo. Fue un gran alivio para Ciel el mostrarle su biblioteca personal y que la joven se mostrara tan entusiasmada por conocer tantas historias nuevas, pues toda su infancia la había pasado leyendo una y otra vez "Los cuentos de Mamá Oca" hasta el cansancio, y al conde le convenía mantenerla distraída para que lo dejara trabajar; claro que de vez en cuando la castaña gustaba de irrumpir en su estudio para distraerlo un rato de lo que ella llamaba "su aburrido papeleo interminable"

Ya entrada la noche, Doll solía escaparse de su habitación y deambular por los pasillos en actitud de espía (inserte aquí "felis" como tema musical de fondo) esquivando al mayordomo que hacía su guardia nocturna por la mansión, para escabullirse ilícitamente en la recámara de Ciel y no dormir sola. Y aunque muchas de las veces logró su cometido, otras tantas fue descubierta por Sebastian, que la mandaba de regreso a su recamara. No obstante, cuando la castaña estaba realmente terca sobre no querer dormir sola, el mayordomo se hacía de la vista gorda mientras que Doll llamaba a Mey- Rin a pasar una pijamada en su habitación.

Por su parte, a Ciel no parecía hacerle mucha gracia el ir a dormir sólo y despertar por la mañana con el abrazo asfixiante de cierta chica pecosa, sin embargo se fue acostumbrando, mostrándose cada vez menos arisco ante el constante contacto con la muchacha.

De vez en cuando el conde se iba a dormir tan fastidiado que a propósito ponía el cerrojo de la puerta de su habitación, por si acaso fuera a intentar entrar "alguien", desvelando su hipótesis al día siguiente durante el desayuno, cuando veía cierta sombra de tristeza y decepción acompañadas de unas marcadas ojeras en el rostro de la castaña. Fue entonces que "un anónimo" dejó sobre la almohada de su habitación de la muchacha un conejo de peluche con un parche en el ojo y una paleta de fresa en el bolsillo del saquito de éste, al cual ella nombró casualmente "Smile Bunny"

Cierta mañana el perro guardián de la reina despertó bastante más temprano de lo común, aún no amanecía y sin embargo se mostró renuente a tomar el desayuno alegando que "se les hacía tarde"

-Ve y prepara los caballos mientras yo me visto y asegúrate de que nadie te vea- le ordenó en voz baja al mayordomo- ¡apresúrate, que no hay tiempo que perder!-

Sebastian salió silenciosamente de la habitación de su amo y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado al revisar su reloj de bolsillo, eran casi las 4 de la mañana, y si bien faltaba más de una hora para que los sirvientes despertaran, su amo estaba vuelto loco ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto.

Apenas 5 minutos habían pasado cuando el joven conde salió casi a hurtadillas de su habitación con un aspecto que denotaba tanto su prisa como su falta de práctica para vestirse por sí sólo.

Pasando de puntillas frente a la habitación de la castaña, se sintió tentado a asomarse para corroborar que ésta se encontraba aún entre los brazos de morfeo, sin embargo, la posibilidad de que al hacer esto la luz o el rechinar de la puerta provocaran que despertara, lo hizo desistir y continuar con su camino.

Apenas salió del "laberinto de pasillos", se recargó en una pared, se asomó para cerciorarse de que nadie le había seguido y suspiró aliviado.

-¿Smile? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- escuchó una voz conocida, entonces llevó la vista al frente sólo para irse de espaldas con una expresión de "¡what the fuck!"

Ahí estaba justamente aquella a quien había querido evitar, sentada sobre el barandal de la escalera haciendo un Split, con libro en mano y una mirada interrogante.

Rápidamente recobró su semblante, se irguió y endureció su expresión para contestar – tengo que salir por asuntos de negocios- dijo encaminándose a la escalera

-¿negocios fuera? ¿Puedo ir?- cerrando su libro de golpe

-No Doll, no puedes- respondió estático mientras bajaba

-¡Oh vamos Smile! ¿Por qué no puedo ir? –jalándolo del brazo

-¡Dije que no!- zafándose agresivamente de su agarre-Además… son… son asuntos que no te conciernen- puntualizó, pero algo en su voz no terminaba de convencer a la muchacha, incluso le hacía levantar sospechas; entonces saltó dando una marometa al aire para adelantársele al pie de la escalera con expresión seria y los brazos cruzados.

-Los caballos están listos, joven a…- se asomó Sebastian por la puerta principal, y al escucharlo Doll no hizo más que alzar una ceja sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Ciel, que se vió acorralado y obligado a revelar su destino, no obstante mantuvo su posición.

-Iremos a "Renboun Workhouse", pero ni pienses que vas a acompañarnos- sentenció

-o-o-o-o-

-¡Wow! ¡Son enormes los ventanales! Puede verse todo el paisaje del camino mientras se está tranquilamente sentado, ¿no es genial? …Nunca había viajado en tren- comentaba con entusiasmo la castaña pegada al cristal de la ventanilla, mientras que Sebastian reía bajamente y Ciel se acomodaba el sombrero – _¿cómo es que logró convencerme? ¡Es aún más manipuladora que Elisabeth!- _pensaba mientras la miraba severamente, gesto que fue totalmente ignorado por la muchacha.

-Señorita… joven amo… será mejor que nos preparemos. Ya falta poco para llegar a la estación-

-…y pensar que hace unas cuantas semanas estábamos aterrados de acercarnos a éste lugar…- dijo la muchacha ensimismada, con cierto tono de nostalgia. Ciel y Sebastian voltearon a verla súbitamente, entonces fue que salió de su ensimismamiento abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al toparse con la insistente mirada de sus acompañantes. -…¿_lo dije o lo pensé?-_

-¿De qué hablas Pecas? ¿Quiénes y a que le temían?- demandaba respuestas el conde malvado, sabía parte del asunto sobre el barón Kelvin, pero _¿No se suponía que Doll no había sido parte de los crímenes?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Oh yeah! Logre terminarlo a una semana de haber publicado por última vez, espero poder seguir actualizando a este ritmo durante las vacaciones, y así adelantar varias escenas que tengo en mente relacionadas con ésta historia y que nomás no sé como meterlas en ella, quizá las publique aparte, no sé, estaré viendo eso durante la semana.**

**Que les pareció el cap? Les gustó? Lo estoy haciendo muy OoC? Espero que no **

**Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, que cada que un alguien lee un fic sin followear o dejar un review un demonio sexy muere u_u …ok no, pero sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir con esta historia ****J**

**Espero les haya gustado, nos veremos en la próxima actualización o en el facebook Ciel x Doll/ Freckles- Kuroshitsuji**

**Ciao ;)**


End file.
